Belle
by ToWritePurebloodOnHerArms
Summary: Belle, there is a demon inside her who came from hell. BB/TR/RL/LM
1. Chapter 1

_Belle, is the only word I know that suits her well_

_When she dances oh, the stories she can tell_

_A free bird trying out her wings to fly away_

_And when I see her move I see the hell to pay_

Tom watched as Bellatrix moved with fine ease, her wand loose between her fingers as she reeled back and sent a lazy hex towards an auror. Her aim was sharp and it was a critical hit. He grinned, leaning back, she was an excellent witch. There was no doubt about that. He had trained her himself to know.

He watched an elf rush to her side with a wet cloth, watching as she took it and started to dab her blood stained skin. He licked his suddenly dry lips. His eyes darting up from her chest to her eyes which were focused on the mirror she now stood in front of. Tom chewed on the inside of his mouth, his hands tightening around the arms of the wooden chair he sat in. Damn her. Only she could make him react this way.

She _always_ made him react this way, but he couldn't have her. No. That would be giving into a weakness, a weakness he could not afford to distract himself with. At least, not while the war was still on, anyway. Bellatrix held her tongue between her teeth out of concentration, pulling down the top of her dress a little, dabbing at the exposed top of her breast. Tom took in a sharp breath, he wanted so bad to look away, but he couldn't. Just the thought of that skin beneath his hot mouth sent shivers down his spine and an electric shock of heat to his groin.

Damn her.

Damn, Bellatrix Black.

_She dances naked in my soul and sleep won't come_

_And it's no use to pray this prayers to Notre Dame_

_Tell, who'd be the first to raise his hand and throw a stone_

_I'd hang him high and laugh to see him die alone_

_Oh Lucifer, please let me go beyond god's law_

_And run my fingers through her hair Esmeralda_


	2. Chapter 2

_Belle, there is a demon inside her who came from hell_

_And he turned my eyes from god, and oh, I fell_

_He put this heat inside me I'm ashamed to tell_

_Without my god inside I'm just a burning shell_

Rodolphus Lestrange was one of the most envied men in the Wizarding World. It wasn't because of his status, his wealth, nor his handsome looks. It was because of his wife, the most beautiful of the Black Sisters: Bellatrix Black, now Lestrange. The thought alone made him smirk, made him _brag _about how she begged him every night.

Oh, how much of a lie that was. She never begged him. Whenever they did sleep together, it was he who did the begging. He begged for her to look at him, to touch him in certain ways, to _kiss_ him. She was his weakness and she always would be. He bloody loved her, and he always knew that her heart would never belong to him, but he could dream. He was, afterall, her husband. The man she slept next to every night. She loved him as a best friend and he supposedthat would do. For now.

He glanced down to her as she slept peacefully, his fingertips reaching to run feather-like across her bare arm. She was so soft. So vulnerable. He placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

One day, she would love him as much as he loved her. One day.

He could dream.

_The sin of Eve she has in her I know so well_

_For want of her I know I'd give my soul to sell_

_Belle, this gypsy girl is there a soul beneath her skin_

_And dies she bear the cross of all our human sin_

_Oh Notre-Dame please let me go beyond god's law_

_Open the door of love inside Esmeralda_


	3. Chapter 3

_Belle, even though her eyes seem to lead us to hell_

_She may be more pure more pure than the words can tell_

_But when she dances feelings come no man can quell_

_Beneath her rainbow coloured dress there burns the well_

"Make love to me."

Lucius moved over the dark haired vixen, his lips drifting from her chest up to her throat and then finally to her lips. He kissed her deep. His heart racing. Her fingers running up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to press their bodies together.

And then he was awake.

The cold water of reality splashing him in the face the moment Narcissa had started to talk. He swallowed, hard, shifting his sitting to control what had grown hard. He felt so guilty. His precious Narcissa had no idea that her fiance lusted her sister, and really almost had done since school. Lucius reached across to squeeze her knee, which made her smile and him almost forget about the woman who lingered next to her husband at the fireplace.

Though, he'd never truly forget. Not really. He'd never forget how smoothe her legs had looked when he had walked in on her trying on her bridesmaids dress, how she had teased him with a smirk while she had unzipped it and let it drop to pool at her feet. Oh yes, Bellatrix teased. Bellatrix teased _every man_. Whether she meant to, he'd never know.

The blonde wizard dared a glance to the whore, swallowing hard when her dark eyes snapped to his and all he could picture was himself pounding into her, his eyes on hers as she gasped his name in pleasure. He looked away.

Yes, the curse of the Black Sisters was that his sister-in-law was Bellatrix Black.

Well, shit.

_My promised one please let me one time be untrue_

_Before in front of god and man I marry you_

_Who'd be the man who'd turn from her to save his soul_

_To be with her I'd let the devil take me whole _

_Oh, Fleur-De-Lys I am a man who knows no love_

_I go to open up the rose Esmeralda_

_She dances naked in my soul and sleep won't come_

_And it's no use to pray this prayers to Notre Dame_

_Tell, who'd be the first to raise his hand and throw a stone_

_I'd hang him high and laugh to see him die alone_

_Oh Lucifer,please let me go beyond god's law_

_And run my fingers through her hair Esmeralda _


End file.
